Remus' Secret
by NeonDomino
Summary: WolfStar. Lily wants Remus to date Benjy, but he's quite preoccupied with our favourite Animagus, not that anyone else knows about them. Written for Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge - Mini-Golf - Prompts: Write a story that contains the phrase 'constant vigilance' three times and a backfired spell. Write a mystery. Will be 5 short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-Golf for Hogwarts fair 2014**

**Prompts:**

**Write a story that contains the phrase 'constant vigilance' three times and a backfired spell (chapter 1)**

**Write a mystery (chapter 4)**

* * *

><p>"Finally, a weekend break from all the training," James said, collapsing onto the sofa, and closing his eyes.<p>

"Lily will kill you if you get blood on her sofa," Remus pointed out, causing James to let out a groan, and slide off the sofa onto the floor. "That Moody is a slave-driver."

"Constant Vigilance," came a roar by the door, and Remus and Sirius were on their feet, their wands out at a grinning Sirius.

"I was testing you both," he explained when they both glared at him. "You scraped by... barely. Quite disappointing really. Especially you Moony, you're supposed to be top of the class."

"I am top of the class," Remus replied, his eyebrow raised. "I'll show you exactly who is top."

"You tell him, Moony," James replied, examining his arm, and not seeing the smirk on the pure-blood's lips. "Hey, can one of you sort out these cuts?"

"Why does he do that anyway?" Sirius asked, after a long silence.

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"Shout Constant vigilance? You'd think we get that, rather than him stand behind us in training, screaming it into our ears. He's bloody insane."

"That he is," James agreed.

Sirius walked over to James, pulling out his wand, as James pulled up his sleeve.

"No, I need to see your whole back," Sirius said, flicking his wand. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I think my magic's drained, I can't cast the spell... though I managed to remove my own top." His gaze fell on Remus who was biting his lip, enjoying the view of the shirtless Sirius.

"James, take your top off," he said, and James pulled his t-shirt off, as Sirius mouthed to Remus to meet him upstairs afterwards.

"It looks worse than it is. You were a bit stupid in there, turning your back to your attacker," Remus said, moving closer.

"I thought Lily was hurt," he muttered.

"Right, and the best way to help her is to get yourself killed. If she was hurt, you need to take the bastards who hurt her out, so you can help her without risking your lives," Sirius pointed out.

James closed his eyes and sighed. "I know, don't you think I got a lecture on that afterwards, from Moody and Lily?"

"Really? Who was worse?" Sirius asked.

"Definitely Lily. She's more scary."

"I don't know, I think Benjy Fenwick wet himself when Moody screamed it in his ear," Sirius said, snickering.

"Which one's that? The one that's become Moony's shadow?"

Sirius' mouth drew into a thin line. "Yeah, the one that's bothering Moony."

"Mate, if he likes Remus, then -"

"He's not good enough for Remus," Sirius interrupted. "Don't get any ideas about setting them up."

"Sure." James wondered if Lily wanted to get in on his plan to set Remus and Benjy up.

* * *

><p><strong>468 words<strong>

**Chapter 1/5**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Remus wasn't quite sure what had happened. Lily had been smiling, clearly excited about something, and invited him out to lunch. But then suddenly she disappeared.

Not only that, Benjy seemed to have taken Lily's seat.

He frowned slightly, waiting for the other man to start talking. The silence was getting quite awkward. What did he want?

"Lily will be back soon," he said, hoping that Benjy would explain why he had taken her seat.

"No, uh... she told me to come here. I met her outside, she told me you were in here to have lunch with me."

"Why would she do that?" Remus asked.

**...oOo...**

"Lily, you know that Remus is gay, right?"

"Yeah," Lily asked. "Do you really think this is the right time - talking about Remus' sexuality when we're about to have sex. That's a bit worrying..."

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to help me set him and Benjy up on a date. It's clear that Benjy likes him, he keeps following him around and everything."

"I'm in, now let's get back to -"

"Great, I have a plan. First we'll find an abandoned building, and cause an explosion. You'll rush in and tell them both to go check it out. I'll have Sirius lock them in -"

"What will you be doing?" Lily asked.

"I'll make sure no-one else is in the room when you come rushing in."

"Do you think it's safe to send them into a building that you just caused to explode?"

"We'll set off something that makes it look like an explosion, and -"

"Why don't I just take Remus to lunch, and leave when Benjy arrives?"

"That's not as fun," James grumbled.

"Well, it'll work better than yours. Now, do you want sex or not, because if you mention Remus' name one more time, I'll send you to his room so I can get some sleep."

"Yes, Love," James replied.

**...oOo...**

"She said that we..." Benjy looked really nervous. "She said that she would treat us both to lunch, as long as we have fun."

"Not a date," Remus said, his head falling into his hands. When he looked back he saw Benjy looking a bit upset.

"I'm sorry, Benjy, it's really not you. I... I've got feelings for someone else, and I'm hoping he'll want to be with me in return," Remus said, watching the sad look turn into a frown.

"Well it sounds like you've been waiting around. You're clearly wasting your time as much as I wasted mine," Benjy snapped.

Remus had hoped for a moment that they could still have a nice lunch as friends, but it was clearly going to be awkward. He stood up and dropped a five Pound note on the table to cover the soft drinks he had, and walked out.

Lily jumped off the sofa as Remus stormed in.

"How was your date?" She asked, eagerly.

His eyes narrowed at her, and Sirius' lazy smile disappeared from his face.

"You were on a date, Remus?" he asked, his tone casual, but the expression on his face anything but.

"Yes, he went out to lunch with Benjy," Lily said, paying no mind when Sirius stormed out of the room.

"Lily, I love you, but if you ever set me up with anyone, I'll never speak to you again," he replied, leaving the room after Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count - 563<strong>

**Chapter 2/5**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was it?" Sirius spat, as Remus let himself into Sirius' room. "Did Benjy make you laugh, did you talk about your precious fucking books? Did you hold hands and kiss?"

"I didn't know it was a date, Sirius," Remus said, sitting on the bed where Sirius was sulking. "Lily asked me to lunch, and then she suddenly disappeared and Benjy turned up. I told him I wasn't interested, he had a bit of a problem with that, and I walked out. I didn't do anything and I certainly didn't want to be there."

Sirius' frown disappeared.

"Why does it even bother you... we're not dating," Remus said, his gaze dropping. "I mean, you've not expressed any interest in anything more than amazing sex."

"Amazing, mind-blowing sex," Sirius corrected.

"Well, is that all this is? Because if it's just sex between us, surely it shouldn't bother you if I date someone else... but if you want more, all you have to do is ask and I'm yours."

"You... you want to be mine?" Sirius asked, sitting up quickly.

"Why wouldn't I want to be?" Remus asked. "I'd prefer to be with you than anyone, but if you don't want more, than you need to understand that one day I'll meet someone else who does. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, I just want it clear. Just let me know when you've had a think."

"Wait, Remus," Sirius said, as Remus stood up to leave. "I wanted more since the first time. I didn't feel anything romantically for you before that day... well, I thought you were good-looking, but when I got to be with you, it was amazing. I think just seeing you on the bed, willing to give everything to me, I think that's when I started to fall for you."

"I want it too," Remus said. "I fell for you long before that night. I was happy to just remain friends, telling you I was in love with you seemed like a stupid option, I didn't want you to hate me."

"I'd never hate you," Sirius replied. "So, why don't we try to go on a date? I can take you out to lunch one day, just us?"

"A date? Are you sure?" Remus asked, barely able to contain the smile on his lips.

Sirius smile. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it... I know it's only been a few weeks, but you're one of my best friends, and you're amazing in bed... I know that we get along brilliantly, so why not try this whole dating thing? Let's make this official."

"You mean tell everyone?" Remus asked. "Or should we give it a couple of weeks, go on a few dates, and..."

Sirius grabbed the front of Remus' clothes, pulling him down onto the bed, so Remus was straddling him.

"We'll tell them when it feels right, but right now, something else feels right. Lets celebrate the start of an amazing relationship by getting naked."

"You have such a way with words," Remus said, stripping his top off, before his lips met with Sirius'.

* * *

><p><strong>521 words<strong>

**Chapter 3/5**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"You know what, you lot are boring," Lily complained looking around. "Back at Hogwarts you were all fun and full of life and -"

"And now we're training for a war," Kingsley Shaklebolt replied.

"But we've got this night to ourselves," Lily whined. "Lets have some drinks, celebrate that we're still alive."

"She's right," James added. He quickly left the room, returning with drinks for everyone. "Now, whats new with everyone?"

No-one spoke up, and James sighed.

"Anyone? Or we could play a drinking game?"

"Well, Remus turned me down earlier," Benjy said, bitterly. "Said he's into someone else."

There was an awkward silence. "Benjy, I'm really sorry, I didn't know," Lily said.

"No, I don't blame you, it's not your fault," he replied softly, before glaring in Remus' direction.

Remus looked away. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want to be with Benjy. Who would really choose Benjy over Sirius Black?

"Who?" James asked, looking at Remus. Remus told him everything, but had never mentioned a guy that he was into.

"Oh, it's nothing," Remus said, hating being the centre of attention. He just wanted to drink his butterbeer in peace.

"Tell us," Lily said.

"Look, he doesn't want to tell you lot just yet," Sirius replied. "Let him in his own time, when he's ready."

"You know who it is?" James said, narrowing his gaze.

"I know who it is, and I'm going to keep that to myself. Remus will tell you when he's ready, don't pester him."

**...oOo...**

"It had to be someone we know," James said, frowning. "Apart from us and Sirius, who was in the room?"

"Kingsley, Benjy, Gideon and Fabian," Lily answered.

"We know it's not Benjy, so the question is - does Remus like Kingsley, Gideon or Fabian?"

The pair watched them carefully over the next few days, watching each interaction Remus had with each of the men, trying to work out who it was that Remus had a crush on, but Remus just acted like himself with everyone.

"We could give him Veritaserum?" James suggested.

"He'll kill you," Lily replied.

"Maybe he'll tell us if we speak to him without the other order members around?" James suggested, standing up. He walked up the stairs, with Lily following.

James reached out and opened the door. "Remus, we..." his eyes widened, and he quickly closed it again.

"It's..."

"Who?"

James just shook his head in shock.

Before he could stop her, Lily opened the door.

"You're mine," Remus growled.

"Yours," Sirius gasped. "Fuck, Remus, harder."

Lily quickly closed it again, she turned to James with a grin. "Okay, that's perfect. Now I don't have to worry about finding Sirius someone too.

"Lets pretend we never saw that," James said, taking Lily's hand and leading her away from the room.

"Agreed," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>467 words<strong>

**Chapter 4/5**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Sirius, can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important... just advice on something," Remus said, and Sirius nodded. He quickly got up from his bed, curious over the look on Remus' face.

"What kind of stuff?" James asked, peeking over his magazine.

"Advice regarding having sex with another man," Remus replied, grinning in his direction.

"Ah, we'll leave you to it," James answered, his gaze back on his magazine. He knew he wouldn't be helpful. He would let Sirius take care of that.

Remus picked up the cloak off James' bed, and Sirius followed him out.

...oOo...

"Sirius, I want to ask you something. I don't want it to afffect our relationship, and I want to stay friends, but..." he took a nervous breath.

"I never wanted to leave here without having sex. Even Pete's done it. I considered the guys in school, and realised that I didn't want it to be with someone I didn't give a damn about. I mean, we're friends, and it wouldn't get weird or anything, we'd go back to being friends afterwards."

Sirius' moth fell open slightly as he processed the words.

"Anyone could see the scars, and I want someone who wouldn't be disgusted by the sight of me," Remus added, his gaze dropping to the floor. "They've never disgusted you. You don't care that I'll all scarred and damaged."

"Wait, you want me to be your first time?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure about that?"

He couldn't bring it in himself to argue with Remus. He was aware that Remus was attractive, and considered bedding him before, but didn't want to hurt their friendship by doing so. He could see what Remus was asking. He wanted his first time to be with someone that cared about him, and that he wouldn't have to hide his body from.

"I'm sure," Remus replied.

He led the way to the room of requirement in silence, pacing until the door appeared. He held it open for Remus, and Remus looked around the bedroom.

"Does this... mean yes?"

"What do you want to happen tonight? Kissing, touching, sex?"

"I want to know everything, who knows when someone will want to be with me again," Remus said, more confidently now.

"How far have you gone in the past?"

"Just... rubbing up," Remus said, blushing.

"Okay, we've got a lot to learn," Sirius said. He pulled out his mirror, and tapped it, calling James' name.

"Mate, it's guy troubles, nothing's wrong, but we're going to work it out in the Room of Requirement. Might not be back for a while."

"I hope Moony's alright?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

**...oOo...**

Remus wasn't prepared for the feeling of Sirius' lips on his, He had only snogged a few times before, but nothing prepared him for how soft his friends lips were. They moved over his, carressing and tasting his own, and hands ran over his back, over his hips, pulling him closer.

"Feel free to tell me if something is overwhelming, or too much, or you're uncertain, and we'll slow down, and work out another way to do it."

Remus nodded, as lips attacked his neck, nipping across his collarbone, before following the path back up, the nips replaced with kisses. Fingers ran under Remus' top, pulling it up over his head, and hands brushed gently across his chest.

"Kiss me neck," Sirius demanded, and Remus slowly let his lips trail over Sirius' long neck, gently nibbling at it.

**...oOo...**

He couldn't help but take Remus' lips with his own afterwards, as they curled up together. It was Remus' first time, and that involved lots of cuddling and holding and soft kisses. He wanted it to be a nice memory for Remus, he didn't want Remus to regret picking him.

He couldn't get the image of Remus falling apart out of his mind. His friend had looked so beautiful. He honestly couldn't work out how he was going to go back to normal afterwards, after seeing Remus like that.

**...oOo...**

It was two weeks before Remus returned after a bad date, banging the door behind him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, secretly glad that the date went badly.

"Well, he knew beforehand that I was a Werewolf, but when we were stripping, I think when he saw the bite..." Remus trailed off and fell onto the sofa, his head in his hands.

"It's so ugly," he whispered.

"I didn't think so," Sirius said. "I thought you looked perfect."

Remus' gaze shifted to Sirius'.

"You did?"

"I did," Sirius confirmed. "You have an amazing body, Remus. I was just upset that I never had a chance to fully explore it like I wanted to. I would have traced every single scar on your body with my tongue."

Remus continued to stare, and there was something in his eyes, something that Sirius couldn't place, but the next thing he knew, he had Remus' hand in his, was setting the charms in his bedroom, and reminding himself exactly how beautiful his friend was when he fell apart.

**...oOo...**

It took another couple of days before Sirius sought Remus out alone.

"You know, it occurred to me that I taught you a lot, but you've never had sex... you've never been on top. I didn't know if you were up for learning?"

Remus stood up, following Sirius to the bedroom. As Sirius closed the door and set the spells, he felt himself being spun around and almost thrown on the bed. He could see the yellow in Remus' eyes and shivered in excitement at what Remus could do to him.

It wasn't long before they found themselves falling into bed together every couple of days, neither one able to find the words to tell the other man that they were feeling a lot more than they expected for each other.

**...oOo...**

The day after being caught by Lily and James, Sirius and Remus realised there was no point hiding what they had. Lily would let something slip if they didn't say anything.

Sirius decided to show everyone by pinning Remus to the wall and snogging the Werewolf until his legs shook.

He wanted to make sure that Benjy got the hint, in case the other man got any ideas about trying it with Remus again.

Remus was his.

* * *

><p><strong>1057 words<strong>

**Chapter 5/5**

**Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
